I Think I'm In Love (Again)
by ambudaff
Summary: Ia tak akan pernah merasakan sakit hati. Karena ia sudah tak punya hati lagi. Untuk SNAPE DAY: CHALLENGE PROFESI LAIN


**I THINK I'M IN LOVE (AGAIN)**

_Severus Snape dan kawan-kawan merupakan milik JK Rowling_

_AU, Romance/Friendship, rate T_

_Tadinya untuk__ Giveaway Novel **ITILA**__-nya **Night** dan **Suu Foxie**, tapi karena terlalu lama nyeleseinnya, jadi aja XD Lagipula, bukan fluff. Juga lebih dari 2K. Sekarang jadinya untuk **Snape Day: Challenge Profesi Lain**_

-o0o-

"Sev, itu rambut merah!" bisik Filius sambil menahan tawa.

Sontak kelompok dosen yang sedang menuju kelas masing-masing itu menoleh ke arah yang dituju Filius Flitwick. Seorang pemuda tinggi kurus sedang berjalan memintas arah mereka, dengan ransel, jaket, setumpukan buku di pelukan, dan _earphone_ di telinga. Rambutnya memang merah, dan gondrong, hingga mencolok mata.

Dosen biasanya menjaga image di depan mahasiswanya, demikian pula kawanan dosen yang ini, menahan tawa hingga melampaui kawanan mahasiswa, baru melepasnya terbahak-bahak.

"Filius! Kau ini!" sambil tersenyum lebar Minerva mendorong bahu Filius—yang lebih pendek dari rata-rata dosen yang ada di situ—main-main, sementara yang didorong bahunya terbahak. "Itu kan cowok! Lagipula, tampangnya seperti itu—"

Severus yang sedang dijadikan bahan tertawaan, hanya menyeringai. Sudah biasa.

Dosen-dosen Hogwarts University kebanyakan masih berusia muda, dan kebanyakan juga kompak satu sama lain. Kalau tidak sedang di depan mahasiswa, becandanya sama saja bagai mahasiswa. Eh, padahal ada beberapa dosen yang usianya bisa dibilang tidak muda lagi, tapi tetap saja...

Salah satu topik yang sering jadi bahan candaan adalah buat mereka yang masih jomblo. Bahkan, sesama jomblo juga sering saling meledek. Tak ada dendam, yang penting senang-senang.

Salah satu sasaran adalah Severus Snape. Tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi, usianya sudah menjelang 40. Dan masih single. Beberapa dosen mengetahui bahwa kekasih terakhirnya, Lily, berambut merah. Panjang.

Karena sampai sekarang masih saja melajang, beberapa dosen meledeknya, mungkin saja Severus mencari yang berpenampilan seperti Lily. Terutama, berambut merah.

Ya, seperti Filius tadi. Mahasiswa berambut merah juga diajukan. Hihi.

Tiba di persimpangan empat gedung, Severus melambaikan tangan. Mereka berpisah gedung, ia akan mengajar di gedung A, rekan-rekan lainnya juga berpencar, akan mengajar di gedung yang lain.

Masuk ke kelas, suasana mendadak hening. Severus memasang wajah dinginnya, menyimpan mapnya di meja, dan berdiri di depan kelas.

"Buka halaman 394," sahutnya.

Serentak mahasiswanya membuka apa yang mereka punya. Sebagian membuka _textbook_, sebagian lagi membuka _laptop-_nya menuju _ebook_-nya, sebagian lagi bahkan via_ tablet_.

"Ada yang sudah membaca ramuan yang akan dibicarakan? Ada yang tahu konsekuensinya?"

Satu tangan teracung dengan antusias. Beberapa detik kemudian menyusul beberapa tangan lain, dengan ragu-ragu.

Severus menghela napas nyaris tak terlihat. Pasti dia lagi. Nona-Tahu-Segala sekaligus Nona-Pasti-Sudah-Membaca-Apa-Yang-Akan-Ditanyakan.

"Miss Granger, beri kesempatan pada orang lain—"

Tangan antusias itu turun dengan lesu.

Tetapi jawaban-jawaban lain tak memuaskannya, sehingga terpaksa ia kembali pada pilihan pertamanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Miss Granger?"

Ia hampir bisa mengeja satu-demi-satu jawaban yang diucapkan Nona-Tahu-Segala ini.

Menghela napas, ia berdiri di depan kelas tinggi-tinggi, tegak-tegak. "Jawaban yang disampaikan oleh Miss Granger itu persis sama apa yang ditulis dalam buku teks. Bukan salah, akan tetapi kalian harus ingat bahwa kalian ini mahasiswa, bukan anak SMA. Bukan penghapal buku teks, tetapi harus menemukan hal baru—"

Kenapa ia harus selalu menyampaikan hal ini di depan para mahasiswa, tahun demi tahun? Kapan mereka akan sadar sendiri?

"Sekarang," ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas, "coba kalian buat Ramuan pada halaman itu dengan mengurangi satu unsur, lalu tulis apa yang terjadi. Setelah itu, bereksperimenlah untuk menggantikan bahan yang dikurangi itu dengan bahan lain. Analisis kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi. Kumpulkan minggu depan, tak ada kecuali. Oya, ini tugas perorangan," Severus kembali ke mejanya. Meraih map yang tadi diletakkan di sana, dan bersiap untuk keluar kelas, sebelum ia mengeluarkan perintahnya yang terakhir: "Jangan lupa buat daftar nama, unsur apa yang akan dikurangi, dan unsur apa yang akan dimasukkan sebagai pengganti. Nanti siang daftar itu sudah harus ada di mejaku di ruang dosen—"

Ia memang hanya beberapa menit masuk kelas, tapi efek tugas yang ia berikan membuat mahasiswa baru keluar dari kelas setelah didesak oleh mahasiswa lain yang punya giliran memakai kelas itu kemudian—

-o0o-

"Profesor Snape—"

Severus mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Nona-Tahu-Segala itu lagi.

"Ya?"

"Daftar nama beserta unsur yang dikurangi dan unsur pengganti—" sahut gadis itu, menyerahkan selembar kertas. Rapi tersusun. Persis seperti permintaannya tadi pagi.

Diterimanya. Disimpannya di atas tablet di atas meja.

"Kau boleh keluar—"

"Terimakasih, Profesor."

Dan gadis itu keluar dari ruang dosen. Severus kembali membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang barusan ditinggalkan.

Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa memusatkan perhatian?

-o0o-

"Coba jangan berisik kenapa sih," Hermione bersungut-sungut. Kalau bisa, sepertinya ia mending masuk ke dalam buku yang sedang dibacanya, supaya tidak terimbas keberisikan ruang belajar bersama ini.

"Yah, kalau ingin tenang sih mending belajar di Perpus, Hermione! Tapi di Perpus kan enggak bisa bikin ramuan dan menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi pada ramuan coba-coba-mu—" belum juga Harry selesai berucap, kuali Ron sudah meledak lagi—ketiga atau keempat kalinya.

"Ron!" Hermione khawatir dan langsung mendekatinya.

"Enggak apa-apa, beneran!" Ron mengusap wajahnya yang legam terkena asap percobaannya, dengan lengan bajunya. Jelas saja kemeja putihnya berubah menjadi hitam di bagian lengan.

Ron langsung menuju meja tempat di mana laptopnya diletakkan, dan mulai mengetik. "Dari... empat... percobaan... keempatnya... berakhir... dengan... meledaknya..." dan Hermione semakin tak sabar.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada yang mencari, aku ada di Perpus ya!" sahutnya, menumpukkan bukunya, dan membawanya pergi.

"Hermione! Percobaanmu bagaimana?"

Hermione hanya melambaikan tangan, tanda percobaannya sudah selesai dari tadi, dan ia hanya menginginkan ketenangan untuk membaca.

-o0o-

Deretan buku sudah ditelusuri, sudah ada beberapa tumpuk buku untuk dibuka diletakkannya di meja. Rasanya sudah cukup, Hermione membatin.

Ia kembali ke mejanya, dan mulai membuka satu demi satu bukunya. Membuat catatan di laptopnya. Membandingkan dengan file-file yang sudah ia buat. Mencari tautan rujukan baru di internet.

Ada satu item yang sulit sekali ia temukan. Rasanya ia pernah membacanya di buku. Coba ia cari dulu di internet.

Tapi tak diketemukan. Mungkin kata kunci pencarinya bukan itu?

Hermione mencari lebih lanjut.

Masih belum ia temukan.

Baiklah.

Mungkin bisa ia cari manual di buku. Kalau tidak salah bukunya—

—Hermione baru ingat bahwa tadi ia tidak mengambil buku itu. Terpaksalah ia berdiri untuk kembali menelusuri rak-rak, mencari bukunya. Kalau tidak salah bukunya ada di—

—terlambat!

Kenapa Hogwarts sebegini besarnya, buku di perpustakaannya selalu masih terasa kurang? Buktinya ini! Buku yang ia cari, sudah ada yang duluan mengambil.

Hermione melihat berkeliling. Siapa tahu orang yang mengambil duluan masih ada di perpustakaan. Siapa tahu orang yang sudah duluan mengambil bukunya, bisa mengijnkannya melihat barang sehalaman-dua halaman. Ia tidak membutuhkan buku itu seutuhnya, hanya halaman tertentu saja.

Matanya terhenti di meja Madam Pince. Pustakawati itu sedang melayani—tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Profesor Snape. Dan buku yang ada di tangannya, yang akan dipinjamnya, adalah buku yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi.

Lemas.

Ya sudah. Hermione kembali duduk di kursinya. Ya sudah. Mungkin itu bisa dilakukan besok atau lusa, sekarang mending mencari data tentang hal lain lagi.

Tapi, Hermione sama sekali tidak bisa memusatkan perhatian.

Kenapa buku yang ia cari justru sudah dipinjam, dan peminjamnya kenapa justru Profesor Snape?

Huuuuuh!

Rasanya ingin menjambak-jambak rambut, batin Hermione. Tapi cepat-cepat diralatnya sendiri, karena ia tahu seperti apa sulitnya menyisir rambut bergelombang seperti rambutnya kalau sudah dijambak-jambak begitu.

Ya sudah!

Hermione berdiri. Mengembalikan buku-buku yang sudah diambilnya ke rak-rak (sst, seharusnya pustakawati yang mengembalikan buku ke rak, karena mereka tahu kode-kode buku. Akan tetapi Madam Pince biasanya membiarkannya mengembalikan buku itu sendiri karena ia tahu Hermione hapal kodenya seperti pustakawati)

Ada beberapa buku yang akan ia pinjam bawa pulang, jadi ia mematikan laptopnya, memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya, lalu berjalan menuju meja pinjaman, dan mendaftarkannya pada Madam Pince.

Iseng-iseng ia bertanya, buku yang dipinjam Profesor Snape tadi, dipinjam untuk berapa lama? Kalau peminjaman biasa, dua minggu, ia bisa minta tolong Madam Pince menyimpankan untuknya nanti kalau dikembalikan.

Peminjaman semester?

Dosen dan mahasiswa tingkat akhir punya hak istimewa untuk meminjam buku dalam jangka waktu lama. Biasanya kalau mahasiswa hendak membuat skripsi, atau dosen untuk bahan pemberian kuliah.

Huweeee! Masak ia harus menunggu satu semester?

Ruang Belajar Bersama sudah tidak begitu ramai seperti saat tadi ditinggalkan. Hermione meletakkan ranselnya di sebelah laptop Ron.

Harry dan Ron memandangnya heran.

"Cepat amat, kau sudah kembali dari perpus?" Ron penasaran.

"Buku yang aku cari enggak ada. Ada yang sedang pinjam. Jadi, yah, kupikir aku kembali saja lagi ke sini, dan menulis lagi di sini," sahutnya. Mengeluarkan laptopnya dengan segan, menghidupkannya malas-malasan. Setelah hidup, ia tidak langsung berselancar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Hermione, ada apa?" Harry khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab, Hermione malah balik bertanya, "Ada nggak ya, orang yang selaluuuu bikin kesel orang lain? Apakah disengaja, atau tanpa ia sengaja, bahkan mungkin ia tak sadar, tapi tingkahlakunya bikin selalu bikin kesel orang lain?

Harry memandang Ron. Ron memandang Harry.

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Ya," sahut Ron tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Kau itu selalu bikin kesel orang lain dengan tingkahmu yang _bossy_ dan selalu lebih tahu dari orang lain. Tapi jangan khawatir, kau akan tetap jadi teman kami semua—"

Hermione menunduk. "Jadi, aku bikin kesel ya?"

Harry memandang Ron. Ron memandang Harry. Lagi.

Kali ini Harry menggeser duduknya hingga mendekat. "Ada apa sih? Ini bukan tentang buku yang sudah lebih dahulu dipinjam orang lain, kan?"

"Semacam itulah," keluh Hermione.

"Memang siapa yang meminjamnya?"

Hermione menghela napas panjang. "Profesor Snape."

Kedua rekannya juga menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi, kau kan tinggal menunggu dua minggu—"

"Peminjaman semester—"

Baik Ron maupun Harry merasa perlu untuk mem-pukpuk rekan mereka itu.

Kemudian bahkan Harry dan Ron juga merasa perlu untuk menutup buku dan laptop mereka, demi solidaritas pada rekan (yang kemudian diprotes Hermione 'kalian kan belum selesai mengerjakan tugas, kenapa mesti berhenti, dasar kalian saja yang malas!') dan mulai mengutuk Profesor mereka yang satu ini.

"...dan memang ia tak punya hati—"

"Sebentar. Apa katamu, ia tak punya hati?" Hermione tiba-tiba merasa seperti diingatkan akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kalian tahu, ada orang yang tega menjual nyawanya pada iblis?"

"Hermione, itu bukannya cuma mitos?" Harry tak percaya.

"Bukan. Aku pernah membaca literaturnya, memang ada. Hanya tak bisa diungkapkan secara ilmiah. Nah, ada tingkat yang lebih rendah dari menjual nyawa, seperti menjual hati ini lah—" Hermione bangkit bergegas, tetapi kemudian ia duduk lagi.

Harry dan Ron memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Aku bisa mencarinya di perpus. Tapi kalau ketahuan Madam Pince, bakal cerewet ia bertanya. Sebaiknya kutunggu sampai jam perpus tutup, lalu aku masuk dari tempat biasa—"

"Hermione—"

Mata Hermione berkilat-kilat membayangkan masuk perpus 'dari tempat yang biasa'. Tak banyak yang tahu tentang sebuah jendela yang bisa dibuka dari luar, dan tempatnya strategis karena berada di Restriction Section. Bukan tempat patroli yang biasa. Di angkatan tahun ini, hanya Hermione yang tahu, plus dua orang _'partners in crime'_-nya, Harry dan Ron.

"Hermione—"

Tapi kalau sudah bulat tekad, mana bisa ditegur? Yang ada Harry dan Ron tiba-tiba merasa lemas.

"Kalian tidak usah ikut kalau tak mau. Biar aku saja—"

"Kau pikir, bagaimana kau bisa masuk dari jendela itu tanpa bantuan kami? Kau pikir kau bisa masuk menyisip tembus tembok seperti hantu?"

-o0o-

Maka tersusunlah rencana: Harry dan Ron akan membantu Hermione masuk lewat jendela itu, tapi tak usah ikut masuk. Menunggu saja sampai Hermione memberi tanda, dan mereka akan membantu Hermione keluar lagi.

Jadi, malam itu, berusaha tak membuat suara sedikitpun, ketiganya mengendap-endap menuju jendela itu.

Hermione menggunakan sepatu yang tak berbunyi saat dipakai. Ron dan Harry berfungsi menjadi tumpuan. Hermione naik, membuka jendela dari luar, lalu masuk. Soal di dalam, beres, Hermione punya kartu untuk melewati Restricted Section. Sedikit utak-utik oleh Ron, data yang akan tercatat oleh Restricted Section adalah bahwa Hermione melewati pintu Section itu tadi siang, bukan malam ini.

Singkat kata, Hermione sudah di dalam. Menelusuri rak-rak buku dengan bantuan cahaya senter.

Tak ada di rak-rak buku Restricted Section yang biasa.

Mungkin di lemari khusus.

Hermione perlu waktu lebih lama di bagian ini, karena judul buku-bukunya kebanyakan berhuruf asing. Walau akhirnya ketemu juga. Justru bukan buku tentang penjual nyawa pada umumnya, melainkan daftar pelaku penjualan nyawa. Di sini. Di Hogwarts. Dengan pelaku perantaranya—tak lain dan tak bukan—Madam Pince.

Gemetar Hermione melembari buku itu. Selembar demi selembar. Bagian awal buku itu kebanyakan berisi nama-nama yang tidak ia kenal, dan tahunnya pun jadul.

Halaman menjelang akhir, barulah Hermione menemukan apa yang ia cari. Makin gemetar ia membaca hati-hati, kata demi kata.

_Nama: Severus Tobias Snape_

_Tanggal lahir: 9 Januari 1960_

_Tanggal transaksi: 1 November 1981_

_Jenis transaksi: Hati, ditukar dengan kepiawaian sebagai mata-mata ganda_

Tak cukup Hermione membacanya sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Jadi, Profesor Snape sama sekali tidak menukar nyawanya pada iblis seperti yang diduga semula. Lebih menyakitkan justru.

Profesor Snape justru menukarkan hati.

Dan itu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu demi kepentingan negerinya, bukan demi dirinya sendiri.

Hermione sendiri merasakan saat-saat pahit masa-masa Perang Besar. Sekarang, beberapa tahun kemudian, orang bisa bebas menuntut ilmu, tak pandang warna kulit atau gender.

Lemas, nyaris saja ia terjatuh. Tapi ia mendadak sadar, ia harus secepatnya keluar dari sini.

Jadi, Hermione menyimpan buku itu kembali di tempatnya, hati-hati agar seperti semula. Ia berusaha tak bersuara, kembali ke jendela tadi. Memanjatnya, lalu turun di sebelah luar, disambut Ron dan Harry dengan wajah penasaran.

Hermione memberi isyarat agar mereka cepat-cepat kembali ke Ruang Belajar Bersama dulu, baru nanti di sana ia akan menceritakannya.

Tak ada yang tahu, di kegelapan ada sepasang mata menyaksikan semuanya.

Dahulu kala saat ia masih mempunyai hati untuk mencinta, pernah ia berusaha menitipkan hatinya pada seorang wanita berambut merah. Tapi wanita berambut merah itu malah mencintai yang lain.

Itu sebabnya ia berani menukarkan hatinya.

Dengan demikian, ia tak akan pernah merasakan sakit hati lagi. Karena ia sudah tak punya hati lagi.

Tapi, kali ini lain terasa.

Ada rasa sakit, tatkala ia merasa ingin memulai lagi. Padahal, ia percaya ia sudah tak punya hati lagi.

Apakah orang yang sudah tak punya hati lagi, masih bisa merasakan sakit hati?

-o0o-

"Semua tugas dikumpulkan. Bersihkan meja, kecuali alat tulis. Semua peralatan elektronik: ponsel, iPad, dan sebagainya, dikumpulkan. Kuis akan dimulai dalam lima menit—"

Gerutuan di sana-sini, akan tetapi perintah tetap dilaksanakan. Kelas hening saat kuis dimulai.

Mulai lagi gaduh saat kuis selesai. Pengumpulan kuis, mencari-cari lagi alat elektronik yang tadi dikumpulkan, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

Seperti biasa, Miss Granger mengumpulkan semua hasil kuis, dan menumpukkannya di meja depan. Ia menunggu hingga mahasiswa terakhir memberikan hasil kuisnya, baru ia sendiri hendak beranjak pergi.

"Miss Granger—"

Gadis itu berhenti.

Tapi Severus tak kuasa mengeluarkan apa yang ada di hatinya—tidak, bukankah ia sudah tak punya hati?

"—terima kasih."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Tapi gadis itu tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Profesor," sahutnya.

Matanya menyampaikan lebih dari apa yang ia ucapkan.

Sepertinya ia juga bisa menangkap apa yang ia ingin sampaikan.

Filius, Minerva, dan kolega-koleganya yang lain bisa ia bungkam kini. Bukan gadis berambut merah yang ia perhatikan, tetapi rambut coklat.

Dan mungkin tidak pada saat ini. Ia harus menyelesaikan dulu kuliahnya, sehingga mereka tak terbatas status.

Tipis bibirnya membentuk senyum.

**FIN**


End file.
